


Not Like That

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-26
Updated: 2009-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: Denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Like That

I am not gay.

I can tell you that right off that bat.

And if you don’t believe me well, look at the proof.

I mean, Elizabeth. Haven’t you heard that story? Don’t you know how it goes? I save the girl of my dreams. She loves me. Marries me. We have kids…

Well then he had to enter the picture.

Oh bloody pirate Captain and his bloody nonsense… “We could rule the world Will. You and I. We could rule the world.”

I believed him. Sort of. Not really though. I mean, I’m more logical then that, of course.

You believe me right?

Also you believe that I’m not gay right?

“Will?” He steps into my cabin and I look up at him, slipping off my vest and hanging it on the rack.

“Yes Jack?” I turn to him, smiling despite myself. Cursed habit. Habit. Habit. Yes. Of course…

Jack steps full into my cabin and closes the door behind him. I turn towards him and finish sliding my shirt up and over my head, laying to the side.

He moves towards me, his hands spreading along my skin. I am not gay. Really. I’m not.

I moan because… well who wouldn’t in this situation?

I let him touch me because we’re on the ocean and well Elizabeth ended up choosing Norrington didn’t she and I am a man. I do have needs.

I let him move in me because it feels good. Would you turn down that sort of wonderful feeling?

“I love you,” he whispers and curls into my body.

I echo return the sentiment because well… oh bloody hell.

I think I’m gay.


End file.
